


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Stress Baking, a bit of emotional hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: Lily is feeling a bit down after some news from Petunia, but she can always count on her fiance to cheer her up with scorching hot sex.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazzaP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaP/gifts).



> Much thanks to @deadwoodpecker and @LilyEvansJan30 for helping with this and generally encouraging my growth as a smut writer! xo

On Thursday afternoon, James let himself into Lily and Mary's flat and followed the almost-enticing smells of lemon and...burnt sugar? towards the kitchen. "All right, Evans?" he called, shrugging out of his coat as he walked.

"Sure, I'm all right!" Lily called back, her voice overly chipper."In the kitchen!"

James entered the room to a scene of mild chaos. On the stovetop rested one pan of blackened shortbread biscuits, slightly smoking, and another of something that looked like extremely flat scones. The sink was running, as an enchanted dish towel washed a couple of batter-covered bowls, and a torn bag of sugar lay on its side on the counter next to a recipe book James recognized as having belonged to Lily's mother. Lily herself was bent over the oven with the door cracked open as she peered inside. The position gave James a truly excellent view of her rear end, but unfortunately, there were more pressing matters to discuss.

"What's happened, love?" he asked, placing his coat on a kitchen chair and giving Lily a concerned look.

"Nothing," she replied, her head still in the oven. She straightened with a shrug that was anything but casual. "Only, Petunia's R.S.V.P. for our wedding arrived today."

"Ah." James tousled his hair and stepped towards her. "And what's it say?"

"She's not coming." Lily slammed the oven door shut and James winced at the likely collapse of whatever lemony-goodness was baking away in there. "No phone call, no note," she continued, arms folded over her chest now. "She just checked the box. 'Mr. And Mrs. Vernon Dursely will not be attending.'"

James saw the hurt in his fiancee's eyes, but he tried to make light of her sister's snub. "Well, you told me you didn't want her there, anyway, right?"

"I know." With a flick of her wand, Lily sent a broom from the corner of the kitchen to sweep up the sugar that had spilt to the floor. "And _you_ know I didn't really mean that." She walked over to the freshly swept spot and sighed, bowing her head and letting her hands come to rest on the counter on either side of her mother's cookbook.

James came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, ducking his chin to place a consoling kiss on her temple. "I know. I'm sorry, love."

"It's fine." Lily moved to step away from him, towards the sink, but he gently pulled her back to his chest.

"It's obviously not fine, Evans," he said, his tone serious but his eyes dancing, "you're baking."

She turned around in his arms so she could glower at him, but there was no heat behind it. "How do you expect me to get better if I don't practice?"

"Hmm." A grin tugged at James' lips, but he suspected now was not the time to tell her he didn't expect her to ever be a good baker. "Fair point," he said instead. "But it might be easier to try it sometime when you're not so upset?"

Lily looked like she wanted to deny it, but then she puffed up her cheeks and blew out a breath. "Yeah. I just needed something else to focus on so I could stop thinking about what an absolute cow she is." She shook her head. "My only living relative. And every time I try to convince myself she couldn't possibly hate me so much…"

"Well, what does she know?" James interrupted, not wanting her to continue down that path. "She's a terrible judge of character, or she wouldn't have married that angry walrus."

Lily laughed, as he'd hoped she would, but there was an edge of sorrow to her smile. "You're right, of course."

James kissed her forehead again. "I know it's not the same, but I'm your family now. And my family will be yours, too. Mum and Dad couldn't be more chuffed you're to be their daughter-in-law."

"I know." She tilted her face up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm so grateful to have them. And you."

"I'm the lucky one, Evans," James murmured.

She smiled and kissed him again, then turned around so she was facing the counter once more. With James' arms still around her waist, she flipped idly through the recipe book while James looked over her shoulder. His fingers drew gentle circles on her stomach, and slowly, she relaxed into his embrace, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. He brushed his lips across her cheek and up to her ear. Lily released a shuddering sigh and arched into him, her bum pressing against his crotch.

James hummed low in his throat, his arousal now evident. "You know, Evans," he said, his voice husky, "there are other things you could do to take your mind off Petunia. Besides baking, I mean."

He saw the profile of Lily's smile as she pushed her bum out again and rocked her hips slowly back and forth. "Is that right?"

"Minx," he growled. His hands moved to her swaying hips and held her in place for a moment as he nestled his erection into the cleave of her arse. He bit back a groan as she began to move against him again, their hips now rocking together in a tantalizing dance. He nipped her earlobe. "How long 'til Mary comes home?"

"She-she's gone to her brother's tonight," Lily said, her breath catching as James' tongue traced the shell of her ear. "Minding her nieces."

"Brilliant," James whispered. "We can take our time." He returned his attention to Lily's ear, alternating gentle bites and licks with kisses to her jaw and throat. She sighed and shifted her hips in response. He growled again and ran his hands over her denim-covered thighs.

"Too many layers. How fond are you of these trousers?"

"Hmm?" Lily's eyes were half-closed, her expression content. She blinked and glanced down, then shook her head. "They're just standard jeans, I suppose," she said. "Perfectly serviceable, but not a favorite. Why?"

"Brilliant." James pulled his wand out of his back pocket, pointed it at his fiancee's lower body, and said, "Evanesco!"

"Eep!" Lily startled as her trousers disappeared and James' hands came to rest on her bare thighs. "You vanished my jeans!"

"I'll buy you new ones tomorrow, if you want," he murmured. "I've never been great at re-summoning vanished objects. Right now, I need these." He ran his hands over her thighs, groping and kneading her soft flesh possessively, then slid one hand between their bodies to pinch her bum. "And this."

Lily hummed seductively as she turned around to face James, her lower back against the counter. "Not fair," she murmured, poking out her bottom lip. "You're still fully dressed."

"You're right; I'll fix that in a moment," James said. "But first-" He pulled Lily flush against him and kissed her deeply, his hands explored the curves of her bottom while his tongue explored her mouth. She lifted a leg and hooked her ankle around his thigh, angling her hips so she could feel more of him at her center. Her obvious desire drove everything but her luscious body out of his mind.

He broke their kiss long enough to glance at the kitchen counter behind Lily. He leaned forward to turn off the running sink, then reached around her to push aside her mum's cookbook and the already-ripped bag of sugar. He grunted, the sound hungry and possessive, and slipped his hands under Lily's thighs and lifted her off the ground.

She squealed, then giggled as he set her on the counter where her cookbook had been. He pushed her thighs apart and settled himself between them, letting her wrap her legs around him and lock her ankles behind his back as he kissed his way down her throat.

"Clothes," she murmured insistently, and he pulled back enough to yank his jumper and t-shirt over his head and drop them on the floor before going to work on the buttons on her blouse. Lily leaned back to let him work, her hands behind her on the counter for support, the position highlighting her breasts. As soon as he finished with the buttons, he pushed the two sides of her shirt out of the way, dragged the cups of her bra down, and feasted on her breasts like he would an ice cream cone on a hot summer day.

A low, erotic moan escaped Lily's lips, and James' trousers felt uncomfortably tight. Her legs were still locked around his waist, holding his pelvis tight against hers as she rolled her hips, and the sensation was exquisite. With a significant mental effort, he lifted his head from her chest and leaned away from her, creating just enough space for him to undo his trousers and shove them and his shorts down to his ankles.

His erection sprang free between them and Lily moaned again. Using her legs, she pulled him back towards her and rubbed her still-covered mound against his hardness. James slipped a hand between them and pulled her knickers aside, dragging a finger through her warm, wet folds. This time, they both moaned.

Lily reached out a hand and pulled James' face back to hers, claiming him with a greedy, desperate kiss. His hips thrust of their own accord as she licked into his mouth, and hers rocked forward to meet them. He grunted and slid his left arm under her thigh, dragging her to the edge of the counter and opening her up to him even more.

"Fuck, Lil. I need you, now."

"Mmhmm," she panted. She dropped her head back and arched her back, pushing her breasts up and out again. James bent his head and ran gentle teeth followed by a firm tongue over each nipple, his erection twitching with each of Lily's whimpers.

He couldn't wait any longer. Through his lusty haze, he managed to slip two fingers inside her, pumping them steadily to ensure she was ready to take him.

The way her juices flowed over and her inner muscles opened and clenched around his fingers let James know that Lily was more than ready. He pulled his fingers from her body and closed his fist around his own hard length, hissing in satisfaction as he stroked himself a few times. He rubbed the head through her wetness, then aligned himself with her center. In one slow, smooth stroke, he pushed inside her until he was buried to the hilt.

She gasped as he filled her. His head fell to her shoulder and he grunted as he held himself still, feeling her wiggle slightly as she adjusted herself to a comfortable angle. He felt and heard her sigh of pleasure when she found it. He straightened slowly, then hooked his other arm under her other thigh, as well. Lily lifted her hips, and he sank even deeper into her.

James released a moan on a shaky breath. "You ready?" he murmured.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

Without another word, James began to pump his hips, driving into Lily with deep, rhythmic strokes. Her breath was coming in pants and moans, and her breasts bounced as he thrust in and out. The temptation to taste them again was overwhelming; he leaned forward, took one in his mouth, and sucked.

The movement changed the angle of his hips and caused him to withdraw farther than he had been. Lily cried out in pleasure as his lips closed around her nipple and lifted one hand from the counter to clutch his shoulder.

"Yes," she hissed. "Right there, oh…"

Her nails dug into his shoulder, but James could barely feel anything beyond the heat between them. He glanced down to look at his erection, shiny-slick with her arousal, working in and out of her body in shallow strokes now. The sight drove him mad - madder - with passion. He began pumping his hips faster, harder, and Lily moaned.

"Yes, yes, yes," she breathed as James' hips jerked like a bull at a rodeo, hammering into her almost without rhythm. She released her grip on his shoulder and roughly grabbed her own breast, whimpering as she did, then slid her hand down her torso until she could press two fingers against the bundle of nerves that gave her the most pleasure.

Mere seconds after she touched her clit, Lily's orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami, her inner walls clenching and quivering around the stiff length inside her. James held her shaking legs, though he felt barely steady on his own. He continued thrusting through the waves of her climax until she dragged him over the edge with her. With a groan of ecstasy, James thrust his hips forward one last time, burying himself deep inside his fiancee as he lost himself in his release.

When his mind cleared, James nipped Lily's bottom lip, then kissed her tenderly, feeling as proud, as sated, as awed, as he did every time they came together. Lily's core was still pulsating around him, prolonging both their pleasure. He slid his hands out from under her thighs, loving that she crossed her ankles behind his back to hold their position. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, breathing heavily. She hummed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest heaving against his.

After a few moments where they just listened to each other breathe, James lifted his head and kissed Lily once more. They both watched as he slowly withdrew from her body, hissing with satisfaction as he finally slipped free. He put his hands on Lily's waist and lifted her from the counter, setting her on the floor with care. She wobbled slightly, then smiled up at him with a pleased, coy look, like the cat that got the canary.

"Thank you," she said. Her eyes swept over the floor, seemingly searching for something, and James saw her grin widen when she remembered he'd vanished her trousers. He stooped to grab his own trousers and pants from around his ankles. Lily smoothed her hands down her thighs and over her knickers almost shyly, then giggled.

James paused in buckling his trousers, eyebrows raised.

"I've got sugar on my bum," Lily explained, still giggling. Immediately, James dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Let me help you with that." He put his hands on her hips and spun her around, then caressed her bum adoringly. Indeed, he could feel little granules of sugar covering her pants and skin. He leaned forward and pulled her pants to the side, then gave her exposed cheek a long, leisurely lick.

She squealed as he gave the other the same treatment. Then he straightened her knickers and patted her bum. "Better?"

"Better," she said, turning to face him with a serious nod. James stood, and she put her hands on his chest and rose up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "Thank you," she said, grinning again. "I needed that. All of it."

"Me, too." His lips brushed her forehead and he linked his hands behind her back. "What say we order takeaway, give me a chance to recover, and I'll see if I can cheer you up some more, later?"

"Sounds perfect," Lily said, resting her head on his chest. "Indian, maybe?"

"Brill."

They held each other in contented silence for a moment. Suddenly, Lily sucked in a sharp breath. Pulling away from James, she turned and darted to the oven and peeked inside.

She chuckled at whatever she saw, then turned to James with a rueful smile.

"Don't forget to order dessert with that takeaway, all right? I think I'm done baking. Possibly forever."

**Author's Note:**

> #CounterSexforHazzaP2021


End file.
